Lonestar
by soiknowwhentoduck
Summary: Steve doesn't think he's ever seen something this gorgeous, and in all his travels during his time in the Navy and his life in Hawaii, he's seen a lot of beautiful sights. But there's something about Danny Williams barefoot in a t-shirt and boxers, blonde hair sleep-mussed and fluffy, pacing Steve's living room with a baby in his arms that sets Steve's heart all a flutter.
1. Chapter 1

Steve doesn't think he's ever seen something this gorgeous, and in all his travels during his time in the Navy and his life in Hawaii, he's seen a lot of beautiful sights. But there's something about Danny Williams barefoot in a t-shirt and boxers, blonde hair sleep-mussed and fluffy, pacing Steve's living room with a baby in his arms that sets Steve's heart all a flutter.

And it's not a sight he ever thought he'd honestly see. Had someone asked him just a few years ago when he met the Jersey cop in his dad's garage, them both aiming guns at one another, he'd have said they were insane.

But then he'd have said they were just as lolo if they had implied he might fall in love with his partner too. The craziness of the concept still didn't stop it from happening, though. It's just a shame it's the unrequited kind, because as far as Steve is aware Danny is straight as an arrow - he's got an ex wife and two kids, after all - and, even if he's not, the likelihood he might feel the same way about his boss is slim to none.

Right now, though, Steve is watching this gorgeous scene unfold before him and it's a damn dream in action, a wish he didn't know he'd ever made come true.

Mary is back in town for a few days and she's brought little Joan with her, but with his sister wanting to use the Friday night to catch up with a few old school friends (or, rather, stay out all night, get unbelievably drunk with some girls she hasn't seen in years and harass the local men) Steve had stepped up and volunteered to babysit her daughter. It gives him brownie points with his sister, and some much needed bonding time with his growing niece.

Thing was, he'd completely forgotten to tell Danny that their usual Friday night beer-and-football-on-the-TiVo wind down session would need to be cancelled, so Steve was just putting Joan down for a sleep when his best friend turned up at the door with a six pack of Longboards.

Now Steve isn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth, and he's fully aware Danny is a fantastic dad, so when the opportunity presents itself for Steve to get some skilled, experienced help in the baby department, he'll damn well take it. He's not an idiot.

Plus there's no way he would want to turn down quality time with Danny.

So he waved off Danny's offer to leave him alone with Joan, guided him to the couch and flicked on the TV. And then Joan got fussy and Danny showed Steve how to swaddle her to get her back off to sleep, and after the SEAL had officially designated his partner the Baby Whisperer they settled back in for a few more beers - a few too many on Danny's part.

By the time the blonde had realised he'd had too much alcohol to drive home again, it was too late. He stated he would take the couch to sleep off the beer, and shortly after midnight Steve had taken Joan up to her crib in the spare room and gone to bed himself.

Now it was two in the morning and Joan had woken her uncle up crying for a bottle, so Steve had made his way downstairs and crept through the living room and into the kitchen to make up a feed for her, hoping her loud complaining from upstairs wouldn't wake up his dozing partner. He'd been in the kitchen for only a couple of minutes before Joan's cries had ceased, and once he'd gotten her bottle together Steve had been prepared to sneak back upstairs and feed her.

What he definitely wasn't prepared for was coming back into the living room to find Danny, who had evidently switched the side table lamp on and responded to Joan's wailing by going to fetch and soothe her, walking his niece around the room and looking ridiculously adorable. He's got one hand under her bottom, supporting her weight where she's cuddled into her adoptive uncle and enjoying his body heat, and the other is alternating between stroking her back in large, calming circles and smoothing down her hair. Her chin is on Danny's shoulder and her eyes are closed, and he is apparently succeeding in sending her back to sleep.

Because he is singing.

God damn it, as if everything else isn't enough to melt Steve's heart and make him weak at the knees, Danny is _singing_ to Joan to calm her. It's quiet and soft, as if Danny thinks Steve might still be upstairs asleep and he's trying not to wake him, but he is definitely singing.

Steve takes a step back into the kitchen and hides behind the pillar of the archway so that Danny won't spot him, discarding the bottle of formula on the side and straining his ears to pick up the notes and words. It's a song he thinks he vaguely recognises from the radio, though he's not sure, but regardless it sounds beautiful in Danny's dulcet tones.

He had no clue that Danny could sing, and seeing as they've been partners for a good four years now he's actually a little annoyed he never knew that fact. He's practically made it his mission over the years to know everything about his Jersey-born friend, but there's only so much a file of academic and professional achievements will tell you - it's little tidbits like this that still manage to surprise him about the detective.

Danny's voice drifts over to Steve as he moves a little closer to the kitchen on his journey around the room, and he closes his eyes to try and fully engage with the song.

" _Lonestar, where are you out tonight? This feeling I'm trying to fight…_ "

Steve breathes out a sigh at that line, knowing full well what it's like to push away the need he has for Danny.

" _...It's dark, and I think that I would give anything for you to shine down on me…_ "

He bites his lip. This song is not just soothing Joan back to sleep, it's speaking directly to Steve's heart and making him ache to act on his feelings for his best friend.

There's a short pause before Danny moves on to the second verse.

" _How far you are, I just don't know. The distance I'm willing to go…_ "

Steve feels himself take a step forward before he even knows he's made the decision, because he's always been willing to traverse any distance for Danny, and tonight is apparently the final straw that breaks him.

" _...I pick up a stone that I cast to the sky, hoping for some kind of sign…_ "

Just as Danny sings that line, his gaze drifts up to the kitchen doorway and he spots Steve watching him, freezing in his path. His cheeks flush crimson, breath catching, and the embarrassment is evident, but before he can say anything Steve shakes his head gently and gives his partner a soft smile.

"Don't stop," he whispers almost urgently, desperate to keep hearing that gorgeous voice, "Keep going. Please?"

Maybe it's the way Steve asks nicely, perhaps it's the pleading look in the SEAL's eyes, or possibly it's because Joan stirs in his arms again, but Danny only pauses for a few seconds before he continues once more, repeating the first verse over again. He sings it a little louder this time, now that he's aware Steve isn't going to be woken by his voice, and his eyes stay locked with the Navy man's like he can't break their link.

" _Lonestar, where are you out tonight? This feeling I'm trying to fight…_ "

There's a tiny, almost indistinguishable tremor to his voice and suddenly Danny drops his gaze away, but not before Steve detects a brief flicker of something pass through the ice blue, and instantly it all makes sense. Danny has always worn his heart on his sleeve, been honest about every part of him, so Steve has never once suspected that his partner might be hiding anything… but he has been. Steve recognises it instantly, but only because he knows it so well - that sensation of deep longing and fear of rejection that he's held inside the pit of his own stomach almost since the day he met Danny.

His best friend feels exactly the same way he does. This whole time, Steve has been pining for a love he never thought he could have and, as it turns out, Danny has been holding back for likely the exact same reasons.

He could kick himself. Why had he never seen this before? It occurs to him that maybe they've never been this exposed before. The unexpected encounter, the vulnerability of being half asleep at 2am combined with the relevance of the song Danny had inexplicably chosen was apparently all they had needed.

Steve realises all of this in the momentary gap between one line of the song and the next, and he immediately knows what he has to do about it.

" _It's dark, and I think that I would give anything…_ " Danny continues to sing, his eyes darting back up to the brunette to track him as Steve moves towards him from across the room.

They're less than a foot apart now, and the detective's eyes are wide as he anticipates what his friend is about to do. Steve can almost read the questions rushing through Danny's mind; his hesitation still stemming from embarrassment, wondering if Steve is just coming over to take Joan from his arms or, maybe, something else. He looks hopeful, and Steve's heart twists in his chest.

" _...For you to shine down on me…_ "

Danny's eyes drift shut seconds before Steve is leaning down and pressing their lips together. The kiss is careful, tentative at first while they find their feet, and then Steve is bringing his hand up to cup Danny's jaw and his tongue is running along the blonde's lower lip.

Danny opens to him, sighing when Steve gently probes his mouth; seeking, investigating, asking the question which the Jersey man quickly answers as he steps closer into his partner and changes the angle of his head, returning the kiss with feeling.

Danny is still holding Joan, both hands supporting her and unable to reach out physically, but somehow he still lets Steve know that he would be embracing him if he could, hands roaming and grasping to anchor them both in the moment. Steve slides his own hand from Danny's face up into his hair, the other settling on his partner's bicep and squeezing gently.

They break apart slowly, reluctant to let the moment end but needing to breathe, and when Steve finally opens his eyes he sees that Danny's are still closed, his face tilted upward like he hasn't quite recovered enough to realise the kiss is over.

There is nothing but the sound of their quickened breathing for a moment while they collect themselves, and then Danny swallows past the dryness in his mouth and clears his throat to try and speak.

"Well," he says, licking his lips and opening his eyes to look up at Steve from inches away, "That was… unexpected."

Steve chuckles, relief washing through him as he realises that he's finally taken that leap. The one thing he thought he could never find the courage to do, and he's done it - that kiss was the first step in admitting his true feelings to Danny, and it appears that the same goes for his friend judging by the way he's gazing up at Steve from under low, golden lashes.

"I couldn't resist, not after hearing you sing that song," Steve confesses, shrugging, "It said everything I needed to say…"

"Well, I guess I'm indebted to Norah Jones for making that happen, then," Danny grins, and it's so much like sunshine that Steve's stomach does a small flip and he feels his own mouth curve upward at the corners because, damn it, Danny's gorgeous smile is infectious.

The blonde opens his mouth to say more, but Joan makes a small noise and shifts in his arms, drawing their attention to her.

"I was gonna feed her, but the Baby Whisperer has worked his magic again," Steve murmurs, keeping his voice low so as not to wake her again, "Guess I should take her back up?"

Danny shrugs as much as he can with a baby in his arms. "Best not to risk disturbing her by handing her to you," he reasons, "I'll bring her up."

He follows Steve as the Navy man heads up the stairs and into the spare room, laying Joan down carefully in her cot before stepping back. They both hold their breath for a moment, praying she doesn't stir, and when it looks like she's down for the count Steve slides his fingers around Danny's wrist and tugs him from the room, closing the door quietly behind them.

He turns to face the Jersey man, and suddenly both of them are timid schoolboys, unsure of what to do.

"So," Danny begins, finding his voice, "What, uh… what happens now?"

Steve rubs the back of his neck and shrugs. "I dunno, I guess we take things slowly? I mean, I haven't been in a _proper_ relationship in what seems like a really long time. Navy life didn't really allow for that and Cath was only ever casual. I can't guarantee I'm going to be good at the whole boyfriend thing…"

Danny snorts, his eyes sparkling. "When I said 'what happens now', I meant _now_ now. As in… am I still on the couch tonight, or what?"

Steve feels his cheeks heat up as he realises he's dived right in without testing the waters first, dropping his gaze to the floor out of embarrassment, but Danny's fingers slip under his chin to bring his eyes back up to meet the shorter man's.

"But _boyfriend_?" Danny smiles, "That sounds good to me."

Steve lets out a heavy breath and feels his muscles relax, a grin spreading across his face again. His eyes travel down Danny's face to his throat, his broad shoulders and solid chest under that soft-looking cotton, and the SEAL's hand tightens around his friend's wrist again.

His need is deepening, a desire to be physically close to Danny now that it's an option lights a fire in his belly, and suddenly all Steve wants is Danny Williams, skin to skin and lips on lips, and nothing else can compare.

He pulls the Jersey man towards his bedroom door, hauling him across the threshold.

"I don't know what the future holds for us, Danno," he smiles as he pulls Danny in close and plants another solid kiss on the detective's lips, "But you're _definitely_ not going back to that couch tonight…"


	2. Chapter 2

Danny can't quite believe this is happening.

Steve backs him gradually up to the bed as they kiss, urgency bleeding through in his actions as his hands sneak up under Danny's t-shirt so gun-calloused fingers can skate over warm, sensitive skin. He feels goosebumps appear in the wake of Steve's touch, and it makes him shiver with need.

Danny's own hands are on Steve, one gripping his upper arm to hold his body close while the other is laced into his partner's short hair at the back of his head, nails scratching lightly to make Steve sigh happily. That's a sound he could listen to all night, and he will if he has any say in the matter.

The back of Danny's legs hit the side of the bed, and Steve slowly lowers him to the mattress while his tongue investigates the inside of Danny's mouth, the SEAL getting his knees up onto the bed and straddling his friend as he lays him down. It's not until Danny is flat on his back that the kiss finally breaks, both of them gasping for air.

"Steve…" Danny whispers, finding the need to affirm his feelings somehow after the events of tonight.

The brunette shushes him and kisses lightly down his jaw, tracking his way down the pulse line of Danny's neck and making him groan. His neck is really sensitive when he's aroused, and Steve has managed to home in on his weak spot almost instantly. His boss evidently takes note of Danny's reaction, because there's a quiet chuckle against his skin before teeth come into play, scraping oh so gently over his stubbled throat.

Danny releases a filthy moan, his fingers digging into Steve's shoulders where they've come to rest, and he reactively arches up into the taller man and exposes his throat further. He's needy and begging, and he doesn't care what he looks like right now.

Steve's fingers twist into the hem of Danny's t-shirt and he lifts it over the detective's head when the Jersey man lifts his torso up to help him, only allowing it to break their contact for a moment before he's diving back in and nibbling at Danny's collarbone, flinging the garment to one side. Danny pulls at the cotton fabric covering Steve's torso, dragging it up and divesting the taller man of his t-shirt as well. It lands somewhere near Danny's on the floor.

He hooks his thumbs into the waistband of Steve's sweatpants, nails gently grazing the tops of those muscular buttocks, and he slides them slowly down over warm skin just as Steve is grasping at the top of Danny's boxers.

Sudden crying from the other room interrupts them, and Danny rolls his eyes and chuckles as Steve sags against his collarbone, whining in frustration.

"Oh dear god, _why_?" he groans reticently, "Why _now_?"

Danny squeezes Steve's arm firmly. "You go sort Joannie out, babe. I'll still be here when you get back," he assures.

Steve's locks eyes with him and gives Danny a soft smile. "Not going anywhere?"

Danny grins, his heart doing a little flip over Steve's adorable lack of surety. "Wild horses couldn't drag me away."

He watches as Steve hauls himself from the bed, tugging his sweatpants back up to cover his ass, and slopes off in the direction of the crying. It's unfortunate they've been interrupted, but far from untypical when there are children in the house - he knows from having a baby with Rachel, and from his friends who have kids, that it's not at all uncommon to have romantic and sexy moments completely destroyed by your little one inconveniently balling their eyes out after a nightmare or walking in on you.

But being responsible for Joan is a one-night-only thing for Steve, and Mary Ann will be back in the morning to relinquish her brother of his duties. And then Danny will have that man all to himself. Maybe even once he's settled her again, they can pick up where they left off.

Danny settles in on one side of the bed and props his head on the pillows, drawing the covers over himself. He's not annoyed at the enforced break in their activities, he gets it. He's waited this long for Steve, he can wait a few minutes more.

It appears Steve is gone for more than just a few minutes, though, because the next thing Danny knows his boss is waking him up by sliding in next to him under the covers. He must have drifted off while he was waiting.

"Sorry, Danno," Steve apologises, sliding his arms around the blonde and spooning his body tight against his own, "I had to feed her and then she needed calming, so I had to walk her around the living room again… You're gonna have to teach me that song, huh?"

Danny smiles. "I'll be glad to," he whispers.

Their fire has been well and truly doused by the interruption, and with it being after 3am they're both tired to the bone. Steve yawns and snuggles into Danny, burying his face into the back of his neck, and they both seem to acknowledge the unspoken agreement that this isn't over, merely on hold for now.

The feeling of Steve's warm, bare stomach and chest against Danny's back is just wonderful, and a sensation he never thought he would get to experience, so Danny breathes in the moment and savours every aspect of it as he closes his eyes. It's a memory he knows he's going to keep close to his heart for a long time.

When he next wakes the clock on the side table says it's just after 9am, and the sunlight is streaming in around the edges of Steve's drawn curtains.

Danny smiles to himself as he mentally likens being spooned by Steve to being hugged by an octopus that has been starved of physical contact. The SEAL's arms are wrapped tightly around his stomach and chest and his legs have tangled over and in between Danny's from behind, all seemingly in some effort to stop him from escaping in the night.

There was never any chance of that, however. The blonde is more than content right where he is.

"Morning," is breathed huskily against the back of his neck, and Danny shivers as goosebumps race down his spine.

He should have known that Steve would be able to obtain such an instant reaction from him; the man can send Danny spinning into a heated rant with just a slightly odd look some days, so it's no wonder he can affect him like this as well. Danny can feel his cock beginning to fill as Steve's hand sleepily kneads his abs, and he can feel the other man's erection pressing into his lower back as he slowly hardens as well.

"Mmm, good morning," he purrs in return, flexing his shoulders to ease the muscles there.

Steve pulls him closer, soft lips and rough stubble laying kisses at the nape of Danny's neck and down along the muscle that connects his throat to his shoulder. Steve has remembered his weak spot, and is apparently more than happy to use it against him.

"Mmf, that feels good," Danny admits, smiling when his partner rolls him onto his back and track wet open-mouthed kisses along his jaw to his chin before taking his mouth softly.

Steve smiles into the kiss and Danny can feel it even though his own eyes have drifted shut. It's the most beautiful thing to wake up to, and he'd love every day to start this way.

Their hands begin to roam, and Steve gently tugs the covers off their bodies so he can gradually climb on top of Danny, one knee working in between his thighs suggestively.

Joan's crying from the other room cuts through the morning's silence and Danny groans and breaks the kiss reluctantly.

"You want me to deal with her this time, babe?" he sighs.

Steve shakes his head and grins. "Nah, Mary's back. I heard her come in about half an hour ago."

The crying stops as suddenly as it started and Danny can hear the muted voice of Steve's sister talking to her daughter.

"Thank god for that," he chuckles, grabbing the sides of Steve's head to bring their mouths back together, kissing hard.

Steve is above him now, muscled body completely covering his own, and the feel of all that solid heat on top of Danny is getting him riled up and hungry for more. His fingers caress and grip as he investigates the brunette's body in the ways he's always wanted to; ways he never thought he could.

The SEAL has always been off limits as far as Danny knew, and last night had been a revelation. He'd assumed that Steve was straight, especially as the guy had only ever had a relationship with Cath since Danny had known him, but then he had only been with Gabby since moving to Hawaii and he had an ex wife and kid, so he should know better than to make assumptions.

Seeing Steve watching him at 2am, his beautiful hazel-blue eyes soft and that little smile blessing his lips - some might describe that expression as 'adoration'. And for Steve to be looking at _Danny_ that way? The idea made the Jersey man's chest want to burst open.

He'd been so embarrassed to be caught singing - it was something he used to do with Grace when she was little, and he had never really sung for anyone besides her before. Danny didn't personally think he was all that good, but Steve had been seemingly memorised, asking him to keep going and don't stop, and that made Danny feel like he was the only person on the planet.

And that kiss. Dear god. So unexpected, and just so perfect and wonderful and _right_. It was everything he didn't know he was missing and more. It had got Danny wondering what this might be, where they might be heading, but he hadn't had to overthink it for long because Steve had said 'boyfriend' and that was it, suddenly everything had felt like it had fallen into place and Danny's heart had done a somersault in his chest.

And now that gorgeous man was on top of him, grinding his hips down and rubbing their erections together through the fabric of their underwear, and Danny was melting into the mattress. He wants, he needs, and he intends to have.

They pull apart as Danny hooks his thumbs into the waistband of Steve's boxers, and the Navy man grins down at him.

"Good to know we're on the same page," he chuckles, getting up on his knees and working his underwear down off his hips, exposing his hard cock.

Danny whimpers, the little sound escaping his lips before he can stop it because, holy shit, Steve is gorgeous. Every inch of him is GQ perfect, and it makes Danny's mouth water in anticipation.

Steve blushes at his partner's reaction, and that's just so damn cute because apparently he doesn't know just how pretty he is, and his eyes fall to Danny's mouth as the blonde bites his lower lip.

"God, you're so fucking hot, Steven…"

Steve raises his eyes to meet Danny's again, pink lips parted. "Have you looked at _yourself_ recently?"

Danny has never thought of himself as especially attractive - physically pretty fit, yes, but sexy and appealing in that way, not really - so he's caught unawares by Steve's apparent opinion of him, so he only snorts in reaction.

Steve creases his brow and screws up his mouth in adorable confusion. "You don't think you're attractive?"

Danny wrinkles his nose and shrugs. "I dunno, I'm not exactly a gym bunny," he jokes, his own cheeks beginning to heat up. This is almost as embarrassing as being caught singing.

The SEAL finishes removing his boxers before dropping back down onto all fours over Danny, kissing his lips briefly before finding a trail to follow down his throat and to his chest.

"Well you look pretty damned delicious to me," he purrs, nipping one of Danny's pecs and eliciting a little yelp from him.

"Gerroff, animal," the detective grins as he shoves at Steve's shoulders, but it's only gentle because he really doesn't want that man to stop what he's doing.

"These look tasty too," Steve murmurs against Danny's abs before licking a wide stripe up the centre line, dipping into the blonde's navel.

Danny moans and slips his fingers into Steve's hair, his nails grazing his friend's scalp and pulling a soft groan from him. He arches his back reactively, hips raising up needily, and Steve uses the opportunity to take the waistband of Danny's boxers in his teeth and pull them down. Danny has never seen anything quite as erotic as that, and if he wasn't already hard he would have been instantly at the sight.

The brunette gets the fabric down to mid-thigh before he's moving back up and running the flat of his tongue up the underside of Danny's cock, sucking the tip into his hot mouth, and the cop presses his head back into the pillows and moans out loud.

"Holy shit, _Steve_ …"

He feels hot air huff against his shaft when Steve releases him from his lips and fingers dig into his hips.

"Say my name like that again, Danny, and you can have anything you want."

Danny sighs. "Right now? I just want you."

He looks down to see that McGarrett patented shit-eating grin spread across Steve's face, and then the SEAL is taking Danny's cock back into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip and applying a gentle pressure that brings another explicit noise from the cop's chest. Danny tightens his grip on Steve's hair and whines, doing his best not to buck up unexpectedly into that gorgeous wet heat.

The brunette bobs his head a couple of times on Danny's dick before sliding him from between his lips and nipping up the Jersey man's torso, chuckling at the disappointed sound Danny makes.

The moment Steve's face is level with his own again Danny grabs his head and brings him down into a passionate kiss, sliding his tongue into his partner's mouth. A sound to his left draws his attention, and he pulls back to look over and see Steve's hand digging into the nightstand drawer, producing a bottle of lube.

With the kiss broken, Steve takes to nibbling down the side of Danny's neck instead.

"How do you want this, Danno?" he asks huskily, teeth grazing the blonde's collarbone.

Danny's reply is to hitch his knees up to bracket Steve's thighs as he hovers above him, squeezing his boss's hips.

"With the man who's always doing the driving? Why should today be any different?" he answers breathlessly.

Steve practically growls against his chest, bringing his knees up the mattress to spread Danny's legs wider, kissing his way back down the Jersey man's chest and stomach before kneeling up and spilling lubricant onto his fingers.

His hot hazel eyes catch Danny's hooded gaze while his slicked fingers weave a slow line down over Danny's balls to his hole.

"You don't know how long I've waited to do this," whispers, and the breadth of emotion in his eyes is more than just lust.

Danny sighs and licks his lips, bucking up into the touch. "Probably about as long as I've wanted it," he admits, "So don't make us wait any longer, huh?"

Steve grins, beginning to push one finger into Danny's ass and humming happily at the sensation as he slides inside. Danny tightens around the intrusion reactively, but forces himself to relax, refusing to lose that eye contact.

Steve slides his finger in and out a few times before moving up to two, and soon Danny is rolling his hips and trying to take more, deeper. The feeling of Steve's digits inside him is unbelievable, and when he brushes over Danny's prostate the blonde shouts out and presses his head back into the pillows.

"Steve, fuck…"

The taller man runs his free hand soothingly over Danny's thigh, stroking and massaging as he works him open, eventually slipping three fingers into his hole.

"So fucking gorgeous," he praises.

Danny reaches out and grabs his partner's hand away from his thigh, using his grip to bring Steve up above him and kiss him deeply again. He's beginning to fall apart under this slow, sensual assault, and it's almost too much to bear.

"Steve… Need you…" he groans against Steve's lips, sliding his tongue into the brunette's mouth.

Steve moans and kisses him back, his hand falling away from Danny's ass and causing the detective to whine at the loss. But then the head of his cock is pressing to Danny's hole as he guides it towards his goal, and Danny is lifting his hips up to meet him, not caring how needy or impatient he might look.

He needs this so much more than he ever thought possible, wants Steve to take him and own him, and it can't happen soon enough as far as he's concerned.

Steve pushes forward and down, the thick head of his cock breaching Danny's entrance and stretching the ring of muscle. The cop moans and wraps his arms around Steve's body, holding him tight as their tongues war for dominance.

There's a momentary flash of pain as Steve takes him to his limits, and then he is through and gliding inside, gradually burying himself to the hilt.

It feels unbelievably amazing and Danny bites down on his friend's lower lip, moaning long and hard and needy. Steve growls before pulling back, making Danny release his lip before kissing down the blonde's throat and chest, flicking his tongue over Danny's nipples and rolling the hardening nubs between his teeth.

Danny can feel his body breaking out in a sweat, and it's a deliciously tingly sensation. Having Steve encased within him, filling him completely, feels just so good and right and perfect. He runs his fingers down the front of his lover's muscular body from jaw to abs before tracing the lines back up to pinch Steve's nipples.

"God, you feel so good, Danny…" Steve breathes that in his ear, and Danny sighs contentedly in response.

They press their foreheads together, eyes closed and revelling in the moment as they both adjust to getting exactly what they had wanted, until Steve begins to move, pulling out slowly at first before building a faster and more deliberate rhythm. Danny hooks his lower legs around Steve's thighs and arches his back, tilting his face so he can kiss the man above him.

He gets lost in the sensations, sparks of pleasure zipping up his spine and turning his brain to mush as Steve's cock slides repeatedly over his prostate. His hands roam continuously, never still for a moment just as in everyday life, but instead of waving through the air to punctuate a rant or emphasise an idea this time he is mapping out Steve's body and taking note of every sensitive spot for later use. And he damn well intends to use it all.

Steve pulls back to bury his face into the crook of Danny's neck, one hand gripping the globe of the detective's ass while the other locks fingers into his hair and pulls his head to one side. Danny bucks and cries out in pleasure when Steve's teeth scrape over his sensitive skin, and although his brain feels like it's short-circuiting, he had realised that Steve is doing exactly what he has been - investigating, learning, remembering. He is making notes on Danny's body for the future as well, and that thought alone makes Danny grip his partner harder.

This is not the last time they'll be doing this, and both of them fully intend for it only to get better from here on out. And if it's going to be better than this then Danny better get his will updated quickly, because he's pretty sure Steve is going to be responsible for his death if he keeps this sensual onslaught going.

He's plunging deeper now, hips rocking against Danny's ass and beginning to bruise the skin as his thrusts become more forceful. Danny rakes his nails up Steve's back, leaving behind red rows in the skin, and it only seems to drive the SEAL more insane in his efforts to fuck his friend into oblivion.

Steve leans up suddenly, grasping Danny's thigh to lift it up and out, spreading him wide as he slams into him. His free hand slides around the blonde's ignored cock and pumps to the same rhythm whole Danny grips the sheets and throws an arm over his own mouth to stop himself moaning too loudly.

Danny squeezes his eyes shut, wanting this to last forever and hold on to the moment, but he can feel the familiar tight sensation building in his abdomen and he knows he won't last much longer.

"Steve… fuck, I'm gonna… gonna come," he manages to gasp out, having to bite down on his forearm when Steve's grip on his cock tightens.

"Don't hold back," Steve murmurs, his voice ragged with effort, "Don't fight it. Come for me, Danny…"

With those words, Danny's world goes white at the edges as his orgasm swells in his belly and blurs everything around him. His hips buck and he claws at the sheets, hand clamping down over his mouth again to muffle his cry of euphoria, and his own come lands in hot, wet lines up his stomach and chest.

Steve strokes him through his orgasm before letting go of his cock and leaning down over Danny's limp, twitching body. He slides his hands under the cop's shoulders and holds tight as he drives in deep a few more times, his own climax taking hold seconds later.

Danny moans as he feels Steve's heat fill his ass, and the sensation of being claimed by his lover and best friend is close to godly. The brunette collapses down onto him, their heaving chests stuck together with sweat and come and neither of them giving a shit about the mess. Because it's beautiful, it's glorious and, most importantly, it's _them_.

"Holy fuck," Danny mumbles after a while.

A deep rumble starts in Steve's chest, and Danny feels the laugh more than hears it. It's a wonderful feeling, and he could experience that all day.

"You do realise how heavy you are, right?" he snipes playfully, poking Steve in the ribs, "I need to breathe sometime, you great lump."

Steve obligingly lifts himself up and flops to the side, grinning like an idiot, and Danny knows he's got a similar goofy smile plastered across his own face.

"That was… amazing," Steve sighs, rolling onto his side and trailing a finger up Danny's chest.

"It really was," Danny grins, "And after that performance, I think I owe you a blow job."

"Not gonna say no," Steve chuckles, licking his lips, "I mean, there's gotta be a good use for that mouth other than complaining."

"Fuck off," Danny growls, shoving Steve down to the mattress and wrestling him into submission before the Navy man flips them and ends up on top again.

Danny finds himself meeting Steve's eyes from inches away and giving him a soft look because, damn it, his heart is fit to burst right now. Everything is wonderful. _Too_ wonderful.

He drops his gaze away, suddenly a little afraid. Because when is Danny Williams ever this lucky? Now the deed is done and the fun has been had, Steve is probably going to realise his mistake and cut and run. This one night will probably ruin everything they've built between them, because Danny doesn't want to go back to what was before, and he's pretty sure part of his soul will die if Steve gives him the 'let's just be friends' routine.

He's expecting Steve's next actions to be just that, backing away and ending it before it's begun, but the Navy man leans down for a meeting of mouths, and the kiss is soft and sweet and pure.

"I can't wait to do it again," he murmurs hotly against Danny's lips before deepening the contact.

There is suddenly a knock on Steve's bedroom door and Danny's heart leaps into his throat.

"Steve?" Mary's voice comes from the other side.

Danny grasps a pillow from above their heads and shoves it over his crotch just in case, but luckily his lover's sister stays on the other side of the door.

"Uh, yeah Mary?" Steve answers, the panic in his wide eyes leaking a little into his voice.

"You want a coffee, bro? I'm just gonna make a fresh pot."

Both men relax a little, and Danny begins to wonder just how he's going to manage to sneak out of the house without Mary Ann noticing. He's figuring Steve may not want to tell her yet, judging by that reaction, and he's not quite up for explaining this one himself yet.

"Yeah, please Mare. I'll be down in a few minutes," Steve calls back, shrugging at Danny. He's obviously trying to work out a plan of action as well.

"Okay. You want one too, Danny?"

There's a few seconds of shocked silence between the men as they realise Mary knows her brother has company. They obviously take too long to respond because she speaks again and Danny can practically _hear_ the eye roll in her voice.

"Oh please, you really think I'm _that_ dumb?" Mary asks, "You spend every Friday night here and your car is still parked outside. You're not on the couch so I can only assume you two have stopped being idiots and gotten together."

There's another pregnant pause. "Plus you guys are _really_ not that quiet…"

Danny knows his face has gone a fabulous shade of red by the way Steve snorts out a laugh and buries his face in the pillow.

"I, uh… yeah, thanks Mary…" he stutters out in a strained voice, pinching the bridge of his nose with a thumb and forefinger, "That'd be great…"

Mary laughs. "Alright, see you fellas downstairs in a bit!"

They hear her footsteps fade away, and when Steve uncovers his face and smirks at Danny, the detective whacks him on the arm.

"You McGarretts are gonna be the death of me," he grumbles, but he can't hold back the smile when Steve chuckles and reaches out, pulling Danny into his arms.

"I'm thinking you and I may need a shower before we face my sister," he says into Danny's hair.

"Smartest thing you've said all morning," Danny agrees, running a finger through the drying mess on his stomach before smiling and adding, "Although I do remember something being said in the early hours about 'boyfriends' which may have had some merit?"

Steve gives him that cocky grin and raises an eyebrow. "Oh yeah?"

Danny pretends to reconsider. "Hm, saying that though, I may need a little more convincing…"

Steve gives him a mock glare before resolve sets over his features. "Well, in that case," he says, slipping out from between the sheets, "I'd better give you a rundown of the benefits."

He grabs Danny's ankles, hauling him down the bed until his ass reaches the edge of the mattress and the blonde lets out a surprised yelp which turns into a giggle.

His heart feels light and full, and he's getting the distinct impression that, for once, the negative voices in his head are going to be proven wrong. If anyone can do that, it's SuperSEAL.

Steve leans down over him and kisses him lightly before pulling back, suggestive grin doing funny things to Danny's stomach.

"And maybe I can see if I can get you to sing in the shower too, huh?"


End file.
